Camping Trip?
by YoungWriterMe
Summary: What happens when the club's latest trip doesn't go as planned? Will the club ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea where I am. But that's nothing new. Trying to remember my chaotic morning, it all hit me.

_Flashback_

_ "Haruhi! Your friends are here!" Ranka sang, opening Haruhi's bedroom door. She looked at the alarm clock, 3:00am. Another face appeared in her doorway. _

_ "Come on Haruhi! Time to go!" She slowly sat up. Tamaki snapped his fingers and suddenly a very tall very muscular person picked her up and slung her over his shoulder._

_ "Who the-" She began. _

_ "Good job Mori Senpai, let's go!" Were the last words Haruhi heard before she fell back asleep._

_End Flashback_

Oh yeah. I slowly opened my eyes, realizing I was still in the limo. The sun was just starting to rise outside my window so I determined that it was probably four thirty or five. Beside me, Kyoya was asleep. Across from me, Honey slept on Mori's lap. Mori was sleeping with his head against the window. The twins were curled together in sleep beside him. Next to Kyoya, a way-too-awake Tamaki looked out the window, humming.

"Senpai, what's going on?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"HARUHI! You're awake!" Tamaki cheered a bit too loudly. Honey stirred and we both froze. Thankfully he didn't open his eyes. Tamaki and I both sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" I repeated in a whisper.

Tamaki grinned, causing me to sweat drop. "Just wait and see!"

_Four long hours later…_

"Good morning Haru-chan!" Honey said waking up.

"Uh good morning Honey-senpai," I replied, stretching my back as best I could. Soon, the twins and Mori woke up as well.

"Hey Haruhi," they said together, the twins rubbing their faces in unison.

"Good morning Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori-senpai," I yawned, covering my mouth.

"We're almost there!" Tamaki announced _way_ too loudly.

Kyoya twitched. "Tamaki Suoh," he hissed, his eyes glowing in a demonic way. "I have had three hours of sleep. Do you understand how long that is? Maybe I should knock you out for three hours and you can see!"

Terrified, Tamaki shook his head slightly then went into his corner of depression. It didn't really work though since we were still inside the limo. Ah, poor Senpai.

A few seconds later the Demon King went back to sleep.

About ten minutes later the limo came to a halt and the twins sang "We're here!" Tamaki jumped out of the car and unfortunately pulled me along with him by my arm.

We were standing in the middle of the freaking forest. "Uh, Senpai, where exactly are we?" I asked as everyone but Kyoya got out of the car.

"No idea!" He said, grinning giddily. "Isn't this great? We're going to go camping Haruhi!"

"Camping? Senpai are you serious? I mean I know you've done some crazy things in the past, but camping? And in the middle of nowhere!" I ranted, glaring at Tamaki whom withdrew to his corner of depression.

"Oh, come on Haru-chan! This will be fun!" Hunny said, grabbing on to my arm. I sighed, giving him a small smile.

"Alright," I finally agreed, bringing Tamaki from his corner.

"Great!" Tamaki cheered, opening the limo's trunk. "Let's go find a camp!" The twins, Hunny, and I grabbed our bags (apparently Kaoru and Hikaru had packed for me) while Tamaki carried a tent and Mori carried a still sleeping Kyoya.

Together, we set off into the woods. Little did I know, this camping trip was not going to go as well as Tamaki had planned.

A/N: So there we go! Here's chapter one. What da ya think? Leave it? Keep writing? Review! It's up to you!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay everyone! It's time to set up camp!" Tamaki announced, clapping his hands together and smiling brightly. After a pause, everyone turned to Haruhi expectantly.

"What?" Haruhi snapped, annoyed and exhausted. Tamaki had insisted the club venture over a mile into the forest until he found the 'perfect spot'. He finally chose a decent sized clearing around ten o'clock.

"Well, you are a commoner," Kyouya noted, writing in his black book. He had woken up just as the group reached the campsite and was currently sitting on his suitcase, leaning against a tree. "None of us have ever camped before."

Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Seriously? Not that I'm surprised…" she mumbled.

"What do we do first Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, popping up on her left while Kaoru popped up on her right.

"I guess we should start by setting up the tents," Haruhi decided, moving over to the bags. She quickly began sorting through them to find the tents. _There's one…two…three….four…that works. _Haruhi began setting up the tents in a semi-circle. An hour later, she stood back and admired her work. The boys applauded.

Tamaki clapped the loudest, of course. "What next, Haruhi?"

"What about lunch~?" Hunny suggested, bouncing on his toes.

"Alright," Haruhi agreed. "Where's the food?"

Silence met her question. "Kyouya-senpai?" she asked hesitantly.

Kyouya looked up. "I wasn't the one who packed."

A/N: Well, here's the tiny chapter two! Hopefully chapter 3 will be longer… Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, at one o'clock, half a dozen Suoh family servants arrived, each carrying a large cooler of food. Half an hour after that, the club was seated on a large picnic blanket, eating sandwiches and cake.

"So, what do people usually do when they camp?" Hunny asked Haruhi, as Mori wiped cake from the smaller boy's cheek.

"Well, whenever my dad and I went camping, we would go hiking," she replied, cleaning up a bit.

"Then let's go hiking!" Tamaki decided, leaping to his feet.

"Doesn't that-" Hikaru started.

"-involve moving?" Kaoru finished. Neither twin looked enthused about the thought of that certain activity.

In the end, they were over ruled and the group began their trek into the wilderness. Two minutes in, though, things were not going well.

"This is booooooring!"

"Takashi, will you carry me? Please?"

"Yeah."

"Gah! What was that!"

"I stepped in a puddle."

"M-maybe it's an oni!"

The last comment was followed by screaming and running in all different directions*.

It was seven o'clock when the Ootori secret police force managed to deliver the final host back to the campsite.

A/N:

*but not _one _direction. Hahaha puns. (harryismyfavorite)

So yeah! Review?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Haruhi woke up early, determined to get breakfast ready before any of those rich bast- erm, rich _boys_ woke up and started complaining. She set to work, starting a small fire with a few small branches and a lighter. Soon the aroma of cooking sausage filled the campsite.

Mori was the next to wake, appearing from his and Hunny's tent in a pair of long pajama bottoms. Haruhi forced herself to ignore his shirtless-ness, finishing her preperations.

"Smells good."

The simple compliment brought a smile to the brunette's face. "Thanks Mori-senpai." Mori nodded, setting out the picnic blanket, plates, and silverware.

Just as Haruhi had set the food on the blanket, Tamaki, clad in similar attire to Mori, emerged from his and Kyouya's tent. "Good morning everyone!" he said happily, sitting beside the other two hosts. "This looks great! Thank you Haruhi!"

Haruhi smiled, "You're welcome, Tamaki-senpai."

A cry rang out from the only tent that still held two hosts. "NO!" Haruhi, Mori, and Tamaki ran to the tent and parted the flaps.

The twins were clinging to each other, crying.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked, panicking.

"There's no power!" Hikaru and Kaoru sobbed simultaneously.

"M-my straightener!"

"M-my blow dryer!"

The two sobbed as Haruhi sweat dropped. At this point, all the noise had woken Hunny and Kyouya. The two sat on the picnic blanket, an evil looking haze surrounding them.

"Everyone calm down!" Tamaki shouted, silencing the twins. "We can survive without electricity! Sometimes, commoners go without power for years at a time!"

"No they don't…" Haruhi sighed under her breath. Then she said, "Come on guys, breakfast is ready."

A/N: so, yeah. A bit longer? Suggestions? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

That day went fairly well, for the most part. The club went hiking again, this time managing to stay together. They walked for about ten minutes until they found a lake.

"I forgot this was here," Haruhi said, standing at the water's edge.

The twins grinned at each other. "Let's go swimming!"

"But I don't have any of my swim stuff," Hunny objected, pouting a bit.

After a bit of debating, the boys decided they would go swimming anyway. Each removed his shirt and tossed it onto the shore before plunging into the water. Haruhi sat beside the discarded shirts, watching her friends, smiling to herself.

The lake soon got 'boring' and the group hiked back, ate, then talked until night fell. When it was dark Haruhi started a fire with the wood Mori and Hunny had found, and they all roasted marshmallows before going to bed.

As soon as Haruhi woke up the next morning she knew something was wrong. She got out of her tent to see Mori, Hunny, the twins, and Kyouya already beginning to eat.

She shrugged to herself and sat down, filling her plate. "Where's Tamaki-senpai?"

The twins grinned brightly and Kyouya had a small smirk on his face.

"What did you guys do." Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to shrink as Haruhi narrowed her eyes, staring them down.

The club could hear Tamaki before they could see him.

"Help! Someone! Help me! Oh, those dirty twins! Someone rescue me! Help! HELP!"

Haruhi sweat dropped as she reached the edge of the lake. Tamaki was stranded in the middle on the lake, wearing pink bunny pajamas Haruhi swore to herself she would never question, on an inflatable mattress. As he saw the other hosts, his shouts became louder and more frantic. Eventually, Mori swam out and pulled Tamaki back to shore.

"How dare you evil twins do this to me!" Tamaki cried, red in the face from anger and embarrassment.

"We were forced to do it!" Hikaru yelled back, he and Kaoru crossing their arms huffily.

Tamaki's eyes met the others' one at a time. He passed over Haruhi whom was looking quite clueless, as well as Hunny and Mori, then stopped when he reached Kyouya whom was smirking openly.

"M-Mother? How could you! Why are you so cruel? I could have died! I could have-!" Kyouya cut Tamaki off mid-rant.

"I hope next time you will refrain from sending certain female cosplay images of me to my girlfriend."

"_Your what?"_


	6. Chapter 6

The three first year students stared at their dark senpai, mouths open. A girlfriend? For the Shadow King?

"What," Kyouya snapped, "Is that too hard for you to believe? Yes, actually, I am in fact dating someone."

"But, who, senpai?" Haruhi asked, still shocked, while her classmates and Tamaki huddled together in fear.

A/N: 53 words. Sorry. I forgot to add this and the author's note. But I am now. So, as soon as I get some opinions, the next chapter is going up.

Who should Kyouya's girlfriend be? Would _you _like to be his girlfriend?

Also, if I write a Harry Potter fanfic, set 21 years later, would you read it?

If I get four reviews, I will make sure to write _at least_ a thousand words next chapter!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Kyouya sighed, rolling his eyes at his club mates' dramatic reactions. "Her name is Katashi Sayuri, class 2-B. Her family runs various health resorts and spas throughout Japan."

"That shy princess with the light brown hair?" Tamaki asked, peeking out from behind the twins.

Kyouya nodded, obviously unwilling to continue the conversation.

"Wow senpai. I never thought you would go for such a…modest girl," Haruhi mumbled, words tumbling out of her mouth before anyone could stop her.

The air surrounding the group dropped at least ten degrees. Kyouya stared at the Natural host, his glasses tilted to hide his eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

A/N: yeah… I'm kind of at a dead point with this story. I've written and rewritten this chapter a dozen times. I think I'm going to move on to a new story. And with that…

I NEED IDEAS.

Seriously people, if you like my writing, give me ideas. I will write virtually anything.

PLEASE.

Oh, and Sayuri belongs to Siryn Tigress :D


End file.
